Папилломавирус человека
thumb|Папилломавирус человека (HPV) Папилломавирус человека (HPV — Human Papillomavirus) — вирус из рода папилломавирусов, семейства паповавирусов. Передаётся только от человека к человеку и приводит к изменению характера роста тканей. Известно более 100 видов ВПЧ. Из них более 40 - могут вызвать поражение аногенитального тракта (половые органы и задний проход) мужчин и женщин и появление остроконечных кондилом. Некоторые из них безвредны, другие вызывают бородавки, некоторые вызывают рак. Распространённость папилломавирусов человека HPV — одна из наиболее распространённых причин болезней, передаваемых половым путём. Структура и белки вируса папилломатоза Хотя в структуре разных вирусов HPV имеются небольшие различия, есть общая черта, которая объединяет всю группу. Жизненный цикл вируса Так как вирусы не являются самостоятельными живыми существами, исследован их жизненный цикл в клетках организма — «хозяина». (Sinal and Woods, 2005; Stern, 2005). Характерные проявления инфекции Простые бородавки Разновидности вируса В настоящее время известно уже более 100 типов (штаммов) папилломавируса, обнаруженных у человека. Большинство представителей обладает онкогенными свойствами и вызывает доброкачественные или злокачественные опухоли (папилломы). Доказана этиологическая роль папилломавируса в развитии рака шейки матки. Папилломавирусы имеют видоспецифические и некоторые типоспецифические антигены. Не культивируются в клеточных системах. Вирус папилломы человека выявляется в кератоцитах в виде эписомы, 50 — 200 копий на пораженную клетку. Процессы продуктивной инфекции и интеграции не наблюдаются. Папилломавирус человека (ВПЧ) известен достаточно давно, именно он вызывает бородавки. Однако в 80-е годы XX века стали появляться сообщения о связи инфицирования папилломавирусами и онкологическими заболеваниями шейки матки у женщин, которые вскоре были доказаны убедительной статистикой. Пути инфицирования Папилломавирусы являются антропонозными возбудителями — то есть передача их возможна только от человека к человеку. * Есть вероятность сохранения вирусов в отшелушивающих клетках кожи определенное время — поэтому для некоторых заболеваний, вызываемых вирусом вероятен контактно-бытовой путь заражения (бородавки) при условии микроповреждений кожи. * Основным путем заражения аногенитальными бородавками (остроконечными кондилломами) является половой путь заражения (включая орально — генитальные контакты и анальный секс). * Возможно заражение папилломавирусом новорожденных при родах, что является причиной возникновения ларингеального папилломатоза у детей и аногенитальных бородавок у младенцев.... Категория:Вирусология Категория:HPV Категория:Заболевания, передающиеся половым путём Категория:Инфекционные заболевания Формы существования папилломавирусов и течение болезни Попав в организм вирусы папиллом инфицируют базальный слой эпителия, причем наиболее пораженным участком является зона перехода многослойного плоского эпителия в цилиндрический эпителий. В зараженной клетке вирус существует в двух формах — эписомальной (вне хромосом клетки) — которая считается доброкачественной формой и интросомальной — интегрированной (встраиваясь в геном клетки) — которую определяют как злокачественную форму паразитирования вируса. Течение болезни * Персистенция папилломавируса в организме (или латентное течение)- вирус существует в эписомальной форме, не вызывая патологических изменений в клетках. Клинических проявлений нет, определить его существование возможно только методом ПЦР. * Папилломы — вирус существует в эписомальной форме, однако происходит усиленное размножение клеток базального слоя, что ведет к появлению разрастаний, которые клинически определяются как бородавки или папилломы на коже лица, конечностей, половых органов. Можно расценивать это как защитную реакцию организма, который пытается локализовать размножение вируса путем создания своеобразного «саркофага» из ороговевающих клеток. Вирус определяется методом ПЦР, ИФА, при гистологии — явления гиперкератоза. * Дисплазия (неоплазия) — вирус существует в интегрированной форме — при этом происходят изменения в структуре клетки, получившие название койлоцитоз — который возникает в поверхностных слоях эпителия, при этом ядро принимает неправильную форму и становится гиперхромным, в цитоплазме появляются вакуоли. Поражения локализуются в так называемой переходной зоне трансформации шейки матки. Выявляется при гистологическом (цитологическом)обследовании и при кольпоскопии. * Карцинома — вирус существует в интегрированной форме, при этом появляются измененные «атипичные» клетки, свидетельствующие о злокачественности процесса (инвазионная опухоль). Наиболее частая локализация — шейка матки (хотя возможны процессы озлокачествления на любом участке кожи и слизистой, инфицированном вирусом). Выявляется при кольпоскопии и гистологическом(цитологическом) исследовании. Инкубационный период Инкубационный период — длительный: от половины месяца до нескольких лет. Для папилломавирусной инфекции характерно скрытое (латентное) течение. Человек может одновременно заражаться несколькими типами папилломавирусов. Под влиянием различных факторов происходит активация вируса, его усиленное размножение, и болезнь переходит в стадию клинических проявлений. В большинстве случаев (до 90 %) в течение 6-12 месяцев происходит самоизлечение, в других случаях отмечается длительное хроническое рецидивирующее течение с возможной малигнизацией процесса (в зависмости от типа вируса). Типы папилломавирусов и их клинические проявления Условно все известные папилломавирусы можно разбить на три основные группы: * Неонкогенные папилломавирусы (HPV 1,2,3,5) * Онкогенные папилломавирусы низкого онкогенного риска (в основном HPV 6,11,42,43,44) * Онкогенные папилломавирусы высокого онкогенного риска (HPV 16,18,31,33,35,39,45,51,52,56,58,59 и 68) Неонкогенные папилломавирусы К неонкогенным папилломавирусам относят папилломавирусы, вызывающие подошвенные бородавки, юношеские (плоские) бородавки и вульгарные бородавки. Никогда не вызывают озлокачествление вызванного ими процесса. * Вульгарные бородавки (Common warts). Вызываются папилломавирусом 2 типа (HPV-2). Заражение происходит контактно-бытовым путем, преимущественно в детском и подростковом возрасте. Представляют собой эпидермально-дермальные папулы (узелки) серовато-бурого цвета с характерной «бородавчатой» поверхностью (сосочковые разрастания с ороговением). Преимущественная локализация: тыльная поверхность кистей и пальцев рук. * Плоские бородавки (Plane warts). Вызываются папилломавирусом 3 и 5 типа (HPV−3, 5), представляют собой узелки до 3 мм в диаметре с плоской поверхностью. Локализация: тыл кистей и лицо. Часто появляются в подростковом возрасте, поэтому получили название "юношеские". В большинстве случаев происходит самоизлечение. * Подошвенные бородавки (Plantare warts). Вызываются папилломавирусом 1 типа (HPV-1). Возникают на местах давления обувью. Представляют собой утолщение рогового слоя величиной 5-10 мм, неправильной формы, при надавливании болезненны. Самоизлечение происходит редко, требуется местное — чаще, оперативное (выскабливание) лечение. Онкогенные папилломавирусы низкого онкогенного риска При определенных условиях (достаточно редко) возможно озлокачествление вызванного ими процесса. * Остроконечные кондилломы (Condylomata acuminata). Вызываются папилломавирусом (HPV-6, 11) типа. Наиболее частое проявление папилломавирусной инфекции человека. Путь передачи преимущественно половой, поэтому согласно Международной классификации болезней (МКБ) — отнесены к заболеваниям, передающимся половым путем. Представляют собой образования тестоватой консистенции, имеющие дольчатое строение, по форме напоминающие «петушиный гребень» или «цветную капусту» и расположены на узком основании («ножке»). Локализация у мужчин — крайняя плоть, венечная борозда головки полового члена, у женщин — преддверие влагалища, малые и большие половые губы, область заднего прохода. Имеются ещё несколько разновидностей остроконечных кондиллом: ** Кератотические бородавки имеют роговой вид, часто напоминают цветную капусту или себорейный кератоз; обычно располагаются на сухой коже (ствол полового члена, мошонка, половые губы). ** Папулезные бородавки имеют куполообразную форму диаметром 1-4 мм, гладкую поверхность (менее роговую, чем кератотические), цвет сырого мяса, располагаются на полностью ороговевшем эпителии. ** Гигантская кондилома Бушке-Левенштейна — гигантские кондилломы, развивающиеся у больных со сниженным клеточным иммунитетом или при беременности. * Эндоуретральные кондилломы локализуются в уретре, часто сочетаются с обычными кондилломами. В основном встречаются у мужчин. Связи между ними и раком полового члена не выявлено. При выраженном процессе — затрудненное мочеиспускание и явления хронического уретрита. * Кондилломы шейки матки часто сочетаются с генитальными кондилломами, выявляются при осмотре шейки матки и(или) кольпоскопии, различают: ** экзофитные кондилломы — не отличаются от аногенитальных бородавок, часто отмечаются при интраэпителиальной дисплазии легкой и умеренной степени. ** эндофитные(плоские) кондилломы обычно располагаются в толще эпителия и практически не видны невооруженным глазом, однако их можно выявить при кольпоскопии. Озлокачествление плоских кондилом с атипией до степени интраэпителиального рака развивается у 4 — 10 % женщин в течение 2 лет. * Бородавчатая эпидермодисплазия(Epidermodysplasia Verruciformis). Проявляется множественными полиморфными плоскими папулами розового, красного цвета с умеренно бородавчатой поверхностью. Заболевание обычно возникает в юношеском возрасте. Считается что предрасполагающим фактором является наследственность. Различают две группы эпидермодисплазии: ** С высоким онкогенным риском (HPV-5, HPV-8, HPV-47). Более чем в 90 % рак кожи, ассоциированный с эпидермоплазией, содержит эти вирусы. ** С низким онкогенным риском (HPV-14, HPV-20, HPV-21, HPV-25). Эти типы вирусов обычно определяются при доброкачественных поражениях кожи. * Ларингеальный папилломатоз (Laryngeal papillomatosis). Вызывается HPV 11 типа. Заражение происходит обычно при родах, хотя не исключен и путь передачи при орально-генитальных контактах. Наиболее часто заболевают дети в возрасте до 5 лет и младенцы. Основные симптомы — осиплость голоса и затруднение глотания. Онкогенные папилломавирусы высокого онкогенного риска Онкогенные папилломавирусы высокого онкогенного риска вызывают бовеноидный папуллез и различные степени плоскоклеточной интраэпителиальной неоплазии шейки матки. Очень часто под влиянием различных факторов вызывают озлокачествление вызыванного ими процесса. * Бовеноидный папуллез (Bowenoid papulosis). Вызывается HPV 16 типа (реже 18,31-35,39,42,48,51-54) и проявляется куполообразными и плоскими папулами и пятнами с гладкой, бархатистой поверхностью, цвет элементов в местах поражения слизистой коричневатый или оранжево-красный, серовато-белый, а поражения на коже имеют цвет от пепельно-серого до коричневато-черного. Бовеноидный папулез развивается у мужчин, имеющих множество половых партнеров — что свидетельствует о половом пути заражения. Течение обычно доброкачественное, часто происходит самоизлечение, тенденция к инвазивному росту отмечается редко. * Легкая неоплазия шейки матки LSIL (Low-grade Squamous Intraepithelial Lesions) цервикальная интраэпителиальная неоплазия I (CIN I) и ВПЧ-индуцированные морфологические изменения (койлоцитотическая атипия) -наиболее частая форма, которая не выявляется клинически (выявляется только при кольпоскопии и (или) гистологическом исследовании).Часто сочетается с экзофитными и эндофитными кондилломами ВПЧ типов 6 и 11. * Умеренная неоплазия шейки матки HSIL (High-grade Squamous Intraepithelial Lesions), CIN-II. Выявляется при кольпоскопии и цитологическом исследовании. Частое сочетане с экзофитными и эндофитными кондилломами. * Выраженная неоплазия или интраэпителиальный рак (in situ) — CIN-III. Выявляется при кольпоскопическом и цитологическом исследовании. Часто встречаются участки лейкоплакии и плоские(эндофитные)кондилломы. Рак шейки матки Рак шейки матки (плоскоклеточная карцинома, Cervical cancer). При отсутствии вируса заболевание раком шейки матки не встречается. Развитие заболевания медленное, поэтому оно выявляется через десятилетия (Greenblatt, 2005; Sinal and Woods, 2005). Выявляется при кольпоскопическом и цитологическом, гистологическом исследовании. Высокий риск HPV-16 и 18, встречается в 70 % случаев (Baseman and Koutsky, 2005; Cohen, 2005). Тип 16 дает 41 — 54 % случаев рака (Noel et al., 2001; Baseman and Koutsky, 2005) Диагностика папилломавирусной инфекции Клинический осмотр По характерной клинической картине выявляются все виды бородавок, остроконечные кондилломы. При наличии аногенитальных бородавок обязателен осмотр шейки матки, по показаниям — для исключения эндоуретральных кондиллом — уретроскопия Кольпоскопия Кольпоскопия и биопсия показаны всем женщинам с цервикальной интраэпителиальной неоплазией класса II(CIN II) или класса III(CIN III), независимо от подтверждения у них наличия ВПЧ-инфекции Тест с уксусной кислотой (Acetic Acid Test) — В настоящее время специфическим кольпоскопическим признаком ПВИ шейки матки считается неравномерное поглощение йодного раствора Люголя беловатым после уксуса участком эпителия (в виде йодпозитивных пунктации и мозаики). Признаками ПВИ шейки матки могут также быть ацетобелый эпителий, лейкоплакия, пунктация, белые выросты и мозаика, атипичная зона трансформации, жемчужная поверхность после обработки уксусом. Цитологическое исследование шеечных мазков по Папаниколау Цитологическое исследование шеечных мазков по Папаниколау (PAP — smear test) выделяет следующие результаты: * 1-й класс — атипические клетки отсутствуют, нормальная цитологическая картина. * 2-й класс — изменение клеточных элементов обусловлено воспалительным процессом во влагалище и (или) шейки матки. * 3-й класс — имеются единичные клетки с изменениями соотношения ядра и цитоплазмы, диагноз недостаточно ясен, требуется повторение цитологического исследования или необходимо гистологическое исследование биоптированной ткани для изучения состояния шейки матки. * 4-й класс — обнаруживаются отдельные клетки с признаками злокачественности, а именно с увеличенными ядрами и базофильной цитоплазмой, неравномерным распределением хроматина. * 5-й класс — в мазке имеются многочисленные атипические клетки. Гистологическое исследование обнаруживается умеренное утолщение рогового слоя с папилломатозом, паракератозом и акантозом; могут присутствовать фигуры митоза. Диагностически важным считается наличие в глубоких участках мальпигиева слоя койлоцитов — больших эпителиальных клеток с круглыми гиперхромными ядрами и выраженной перинуклеарной вакуолизацией Типирования папилломавирусов с помощью полимеразной цепной реакции (ПЦР) Метод ПЦР имеет большую диагностическую значимость и позволяет идентифицировать отдельные типы ВПЧ. Однако использование этого метода как диагностического критерия для неопластических процессов шейки матки приводит к значительной гипердиагностике, так как примерно в 80 % случаев инфицирование имеет кратковременный характер и заканчивается спонтанным выздоровлением и элиминацией вируса. Таким образом, положительный результат при лабораторном исследовании на ДНК ВПЧ не позволяет в большинстве случаев прогнозировать развитие цервикального рака. Однако он имеет большую прогностическую значимость, особенно если на фоне ВПЧ — инфекции уже имеется картина дисплазии эпителия шейки матки, и позволяет говорить о степени канцерогенного риска. Исследование на заболевания, передающиеся половым путем Так как аногенитальные бородавки в 90 % случаев ассоциируются с другими урогенитальными инфекциями, целесообразно проводить исследования на их наличие методом ПЦР. Лечение папилломавирусной инфекции Системная терапия папилломавирусной инфекции не разработана. Эффективность препаратов Ликопид, Иммуномакс, Панавир, Индинол, Изопринозин четко не доказана, так как в большинстве случаев происходит самоизлечение (что возможно и на фоне приема этих препаратов). Поэтому основным методом лечения остается деструкция и удаление кондиллом различными методами: * Хирургическое удаление. * Электрокоагуляция. * Лазерокоагуляция углекислым или неодимовым лазером. * Криодеструкция жидким азотом (аппликационная и аэрозольная). Побочным эффектом может быть распространение вируса на прилегающие термически поврежденные ткани. * Кондилин (подофиллинотоксин) наносится на очаг 2 раза в день в течение 4 дней, через 4 дня проводят повторный курс (в случае неполной эффективности первого). Количество циклов не должно превышать 5, не рекоменуется наносить на площадь поражения более 10 кв.см. Суточная доза препарата не должна превышать 0,5 мл. * Подофиллин — наносится на очаг поражения в виде 25 % спиртового раствора однократно, через 3-4 часа смывается. Применяется 1-2 раза в неделю в течение 6 недель. * Имиквимод — 5 % крем, стимулирующий продукцию интерферона и других цитокинов, наносится на бородавку пальцем 3 раза в неделю (через ночь) в течение 16 недель. * Ферезол — наносится 1 раз в неделю, общая площадь обработки не должна превышать 30 кв.см. Курс лечения до 5 процедур. * Солкодерм — применяется однократно, общая площадь обработки не должна превышать 5 см, разовый расход препарата не более 0,2 мл. * Эпиген-спрей применяется 6 раз в день в течение недели. * Интерферон — внутриочаговое введение 1 раз в неделю 8-10 недель. * Фторурацил 5 % мазь — 1 раз в сутки в течение недели. * Плазмаферез * Аллокин Альфаhttp://allokin.ru/ - это отечественный противовирусный препарат нового поколения для лечения герпеса и папилломавирусной инфекции. Аллокин-альфа удобен в использовании - всего 6 инъекций подкожно через день на курс лечения. Аллокин предполагает полное удаление вируса из организма. Профилактика Несмотря на появляющиеся результаты исследований о неполной эффективности применения — барьерная контрацепция (презерватив) остаётся единственным легкодоступным средством предохранения от папилломавирусной инфекции человека. В США разработана вакцина Gardasil®, которая рекомендована 16 июня 2006 г. "Консультативным комитетом по практике иммунизации" Advisory Committee on Immunization Practices ACIP к применению, как защита от рака шейки матки. HPV Vaccine Questions and Answers CDC.gov Вакцинация проводится девочкам, начиная с 11-12 лет, трёхкратно. Цена 1 инъекции 120 долларов США (360 для полной иммунизации). Подобная вакцина применяется и в некоторых странах Европы (например Греция, но уже по цене 185 евро за инъекцию Και στην Ελλάδα το εμβόλιο για τον καρκίνο της μήτρας e-docor.gr) В России вакцина Гардасил зарегистрирована в 2006 году и также доступна для применения. Источники Литература # Baseman J.G. and Koutsky L.A. 2005. The epidemiology of human papillomavirus infections. Journal of Clinical Virology, 32(1): 16-24. Есть английское резюме. # de Villiers E.M., Fauquet C, Broker TR, Bernard HU., and zur Hausen H. 2004. Classification of papillomaviruses. Virology, 324(1): 17-27. Есть английское резюме. # Wu R. Sun S., Steinberg B.M. 2003. Requirement of STAT3 activation for differentiation of mucosal stratified squamous epithelium. Molecular Medicine, 9(3/4), 77-84. Доступна полная статья. # Коротяев А.И. Медицинская микробиология, иммунология и вирусология, СПб. : СпецЛит, 2002. # Левин Д.В. «Инфекции, передаваемые половым путем», №4, 2004, Лечение инфекции ВПЧ: настоящее и будущее (обзор зарубежной литературы) Внешние ссылки На русском языке * Терапия папилломавирусной инфекции. В. А. Исаков, Д. К. Ермоленко, Ф. Р. Кутуева, Е. И. Ермоленко, И. И. Москвин На английском языке * Sexually Transmitted Diseases/Infections Resource Center from the Association of Reproductive Health Professionals * American Social Health Association * HPV: The Most Common Sexually Transmitted Virus — information from Planned Parenthood Federation of America * HPV and Cervical Cancer * National Cancer Institute — reliable information from the NCI, part of the National Institutes of Health (the NIH) * HPV.com — information on human papillomavirus (HPV) and its consequences. * Aldara (imiquimod) — a medication for the treatment of genital warts but which does not cure HPV infection * The HPV Test — Find information on HPV, the Human Papillomavirus Test and Pap testing. Категория:Вирусология Категория:HPV Категория:Заболевания, передающиеся половым путём Категория:Инфекционные заболевания